Hermione or Luna?
by Windrises
Summary: Harry and Luna have started forming a relationship, but things get confusing when Ron overhears Harry saying he loves Hermione.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

As usual, Hermione Granger was heading to class, earlier than she had to, so she could see if her teachers had any extra-credit work. Since she was so early, she rarely saw any of her classmates walking by. Sometimes, Hermione got to class, before the teachers did.

However, this time, Hermione wasn't the only student walking around the hallways. She turned around and saw Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood was upside down, while looking out the window and whispering to herself. Hermione walked up to her and said, "Hi, Luna. What are you doing?"

Luna replied, "I'm trying to count the number of stars, that are in the sky."

Hermione asked, "Why are you doing that, while upside down?"

Luna explained, "It's more fun."

Hermione said, "You got up, earlier than you had to, just so you could count a bunch of stars?"

Luna replied, "More or less."

Hermione remembered Luna had started dating Harry, so she asked, "How are you and Harry doing?"

Luna replied, "Harry's a very charming fellow. He knows his stuff, when it comes to being magical and eccentric, which are two of my favorite things."

Hermione responded, "Well, I'm glad you guys are happy."

Luna asked, "Do you have anyone special, in your life?"

Hermione hugged one of her textbooks, while saying, "No person could ever have a bigger place in my heart, than my books."

Luna replied, "So, you're going to date a book? You'd be the first. It'd be progressive, so you go, girl."

Hermione blushed and responded, "Luna, I'm not going to date a book."

Luna replied, "I could never be as smart as you, but you can't fool me, Hermione. I know you're in love with literature."

Hermione could hardly believe, that Luna was accusing her of having a crush on her books. She said, "Luna, my books are my hobby. It's not like I want to go on a fancy date, with a book."

Luna folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, while asking, "Oh, really? Have you ever gone to a fancy restaurant, with a book?"

Hermione replied, "I always bring a book, when I go out."

Luna responded, "Ah, ha."

Hermione said, "I'm not going to date a book."

Luna replied, "Well, let me ask you a personal question."

Hermione sighed and responded, "Okay."

Luna asked, "Who would you rather kiss: A book or Ron?"

Hermione quickly said, "A book!" Luna smirked, while Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

Hermione went into Professor Severus Snape's class, since he was the teacher, who had the most extra-credit assignments. After doing a few assignments, Hermione looked around and saw that the day's first class was about to begin. Several students were walking into the classroom.

Hermione returned to the hallway, so she could greet her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. However, she didn't see him. Hermione walked up to Luna and asked, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

Luna replied, "There's a lot of different places, where they could be. They could be in Gotham, Equestria, Britannia, or several other places."

Draco Malfoy walked by and said, "They're probably skipping class. Knowing them, I wouldn't expect anything better. They are pesky punks."

Hermione asked, "Do you think you're classy and well-mannered, in comparison to them?"

Draco replied, "I sure do. Harry and Ron's are Hogwarts' worst students."

Meanwhile, Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked at his clock. His first class was going to start, in less than ten minutes, but he was still in bed. Harry got out of bed and started getting ready. He looked at his clock and said, "The alarm was supposed to go off, but it never did." Harry tapped Ron's head.

Ron opened his eyes and asked, "What's wrong with you? Let me sleep.

Harry replied, "We need to hurry, Ron. School's going to start, in less than ten minutes. I was counting on the alarm, to wake me up, like it usually does."

Ron responded, "I turned your alarm off."

Harry asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ron replied, "I was mad at that stupid night. There were several mornings, where I was laying in my bed, while feeling comfortable and cozy. Then, your loud, obnoxious alarm clock would start ringing."

Harry responded, "We both need that alarm clock, so we can get out of bed and get ready for school, on time." Harry quickly got on his school uniform and started packing his backpack, while saying, "We're both going to be late and frankly, it's your fault."

Ron replied, "Hey, I'm tired of you thinking I'm the goofy one, who doesn't know anything. I'm a smart guy, who can figure out things, that you never could."

Harry responded, "Ron, I know you're smart, but if you really want to prove your wise, you're going to start getting ready."

Ron replied, "I think I'll just skip our first class. I'm like one of those cool punks, who skips class and breaks the rules." Harry rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Harry walked into class. He was late, so Professor Snape gave him a disapproving look and said, "Mr. Potter, it seems to be a family tradition, for your family to come to class, late. It's a trait you must of inherited, from your father."

Harry replied, "Professor Snape, it's not my fault."

Professor Snape responded, "Mr. Potter, I don't tolerate tardiness or excuses, so sit down and get to work. You'll have a detention, after school. By the way, where is Ronald?"

Harry answered, "I'm afraid he's going to be rather late."

Professor Snape replied, "Then he will also be receiving a detention."

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and the other classmates were given a test. Most of the students had done some studying, but Hermione did far more studying, than any of the other students. She anticipated a majority of the questions, that would be on the test and she felt prepared, to answer any question.

Several minutes later, Ron finally entered the classroom. By then, Hermione had already finished the test and some of the students were getting close, to being done. Ron shut the classroom door, with such intensity, that several papers got blown around the classroom. The paper, that had the test answers, landed on Harry's desk. Ron looked at Harry's desk, before saying, "Harry's cheating!"

Professor Snape asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ron grabbed the answer sheet and handed it to Professor Snape, while saying, "Harry had the test answers, on his desk. He's probably been copying the answers."

Professor Snape scowled at Harry and replied, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Potter. First, you claim it's not your fault, that you were late to class. Now, you're claiming you're not responsible, for the answer sheet being on your desk." Snape looked furious, while saying, "You are going to have a bigger punishment, than just a detention. You are going to spend the night, inside of this classroom, by yourself." Snape punched Harry's desk.

After school, the students started leaving their classrooms, but Harry started returning to Snape's classroom, while having a gloomy look on his face.

Hermione was in Professor Snape's class, to try to prove Harry's innocence. She said, "Professor Snape, Harry has never been late for class, without Ron being later. I like Ron, but it's a fact, that he's been responsible, for all of Harry's tardiness."

Professor Snape replied, "I guess that's a reasonable explanation, but Harry's still guilty, of being a cheater."

Hermione responded, "Ron shuts the door, with fierceness. Because of that, tons of papers got blown around the classroom. You can't deny, that you saw all of those papers. The answer sheet got blown to Harry's desk."

Professor Snape replied, "It's hard to prove that."

Hermione responded, "Actually, there is a way. Compare the test answers, that Harry wrote, in comparison to the right answers. I know Harry's smart and all, but I don't he got a hundred percent."

Professor Snape looked over Harry's answers and said, "He got less than eighty-percent, which adds validation to your theory, that Harry's innocent." He sighed and said, "Even though I've always wanted to make a Potter spend a night, in my intimidating classroom, I suppose he's off the hook."

After Hermione finished talking to Snape, she went into the hallway and explained to Harry, that his detention had been cancelled. Ron walked by and saw Harry and Hermione talking. Ron put his hand on his chin, while saying, "Harry's supposed to be serving detention. Instead, he's being a chatterbox. I better report his behavior, to Snape."

Harry said, "Hermione, thank you. You were a really helpful friend."

Hermione replied, "I was just doing the reasonable thing."

Harry said, "Considering how unreasonable some people can be, it's great to have level-headed people, like you. I love you."

Ron whispered, "Harry said he loves Hermione. That means he's cheating on Luna, with Hermione. Since Harry knows I like Hermione, he's being the worst type of person. Tattling to Snape, about what Harry did, won't be good enough. I have to be the one, who gives Harry the punishment he deserves."

After Hermione walked away, Ron grabbed Harry and started beating him up. Harry looked shocked, while asking, "What's going on?"

Ron replied, "You've lost your morality and respect." He punched Harry, who fell to the ground. He tied up Harry and put him in the broom closet. Ron said, "You'll stay in there, until tomorrow morning. After you get released, I'm sure Professor Snape and I will find further ways, of punishing you." Ron closed the door and walked away.

A half-hour later, Hermione finished doing more extra-credit assignments. She went into the hallway and saw Luna, who was carrying some flowers, upside down. Luna said, "Hi, Hermione. I'm trying to find Harry. He seemed to be having a hard time, during today's class, so I was going to give him some flowers. I'm hoping I can cheer him up."

Hermione replied, "To be honest, I don't know where Harry is. However, you don't have to worry. I told Professor Snape, that Harry wasn't responsible, for the things he was accused of."

Luna said, "I went to Harry's room and asked Ron about it. Ron claimed Harry's in the place, that he deserved to be put in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and replied, "That sounds very suspicious."

Hermione and Luna walked to Ron's room and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and said, "Hi, Hermione and goofy girl. How can I help you?"

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "You better tell us the current location, that Harry's in."

Ron frowned at Hermione and responded, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Hermione."

Hermione had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ron said, "I saw Harry cheating on Luna, by flirting with you. Since you knew Harry and Luna were dating, you're a shady person. I still like you, but I lost some of the respect, that I used to have for you."

Hermione angrily groaned and replied, "Harry and I weren't flirting, you fool."

Ron responded, "Don't deny the truth. I heard Harry saying he loves you."

Hermione replied, "Yes, he did say that and I love him, too, as a friend. Friends can love each other. For example, I love books, but I wouldn't flirt with a book."

Luna asked, "Are you sure, Hermione? You have great chemistry, with your books."

Ron jokingly replied, "She probably has the best chemistry, with her chemistry book."

Hermione angrily stared at Ron, while saying, "You're the one, who should be ashamed. Also, Harry didn't cheat on the test. The answer sheet got blown to his desk, due to the intensity, of the way you close doors."

Ron thought about it and replied, "Wow, I haven't been a very good friend."

Hermione asked, "Where's Harry?"

Ron said, "He's in the broom closet."

Luna said, "I'm going to free him."

Luna walked to the broom closet and opened it. She saw Harry, who was tied up. She untied Harry. Harry said, "Thank you, Luna. You're the hero, of my day. Ron was going to make me spend the night, in that broom closet."

Luna replied, "I'm glad Hermione was able to get Ron, to reveal where you were."

Harry said, "Yeah, Hermione's a true friend and you are a wonderful girlfriend."

Luna grinned and handed Harry a bunch of flowers, upside down. She said, "I hope you like them. I've been carrying them, upside down, because I thought it'd be more unique."

Harry replied, "That's one of many things, that I love about you. You're one of Hogwarts' most unique people. Thank you, for everything. You're amazing."

Luna kissed Harry. Ron walked and said, "Ew, how repulsive." Hermione angrily nudged Ron, so Ron looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry, for thinking you were guilty, tying you up, and stuffing you into a broom closet."

Harry replied, "Ron, you have to start trusting your friends."

Ron responded, "But the evidence, that I had collected, seemed so convincing."

Harry replied, "You need to give people a chance, to explain theirselves. To be honest, I still don't the reason you beat me up and locked me in the broom closet."

Hermione explained, "Ron thought you were cheating on Luna, because you said you loved me."

Harry said, "Ron, I love a lot of people: You, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, and others. However, Luna's the only one I love, in a romantic way."

Luna replied, "Speaking of romantic, let's get upside down and count the number of stars, that are in the sky."

Harry responded, "Um, okay then." Harry followed Luna.

Hermione started walking away, but she slipped and fell down. Her lips accidentally touched a book, that she was holding. Ron saw that, so he asked, "Are you kissing a book?" Hermione facepalmed.


End file.
